I Will Help
by AmerieIes
Summary: Ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well, it doesn't apply to Hermione Granger. When she decides to follow Malfoy, what will she see in the Room of Requirement? Will people find out the real Malfoy?  Follows HBP, not really a slash
1. Locked Away

**This story was actually originally a song fic, but then, after, re-reading it, I realized that the song didn't really go with the story. So, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Dammit...)**

Hermione's POV

Hermione ran out of Slughorn's Party She desperately wanted to be free of McGlaggen and his grabby hands. He had already attempted to grab her arse a total of eight times, and had succeeded a total of two. She just couldn't stand for that!

As she was running through the halls, looking for a place to hide, she collided with what felt like brick wall.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Watch where you're going how about it?"

"It's not my fault your lurking the corridors after curfew, Malfoy!"

"You were too!" She noticed his voice lacked the normal smugness and was laced with more of a distracted tone.

"Yes, but I have a reason! You however do _not._"

"How do you know that I don't? And, as badly as I wish to hear _your_ idiotic excuse, I don't have time to listen to your high-pitched chipmunk-like voice. So, if you will excuse me." He shoved past her and continued walking. This interested Hermione, because that arrogant arse _never_ walked away from a piece of information that he could possibly hold against her. So she did something very un-Hermione-ish and followed the blond menace.

After he rounded a few corners Malfoy finally came to a stop in front of a large arched doorway. The Room of Requirement. Hermione hid behind a statue as he looked both directions, checking to make sure no one was following him.

Quickly she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and silently sneaked in the door right behind him. He stalked over to a cage that held two little birds, a white one and a black one. He picked up the tiny white fowl and walked over to a large cabinet. He placed the bird inside and shut the door. You could hear it chirping and flying around inside. Then he muttered an incantation and the fluttering stopped. He opened up the door. It was…gone? This confused the girl so she moved closer. She was now just out of arms reach away from Malfoy, just in case he moved.

He shut the cabinet once more and muttered the incantation again. His reaction when he saw the little dead creature inside tugged at Hermione's heart. He teared up and let out a small sob before running his hands through his platinum blond hair. Who knew that pure-blooded arrogant little prick had a heart? She had to say something, so she took the charm off of herself before speaking, but before she could say anything he had pulled out his wand and held it just under her chin.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He didn't shout. It was more of a whisper than anything. He was still crying, too.

"Can- Can you…Please, put your wand down first?"

"No." Even though he sounded sad, his eyes were clouded with anger and, still, frustration. A mixture that the girl knew didn't go well together inside Malfoy.

"Draco, please? Please, you're scaring me."

"Good." She could tell that he meant that.

"Ok, Ok! I followed you here. Now can you point your wand away from me? Please Draco?" Hermione attempted to plead with him.

"NO. I meant _why _did you follow me here? Did Potter send you out to spy on me? Hm? To see what I'm up to? Well?"

"No, no! That's not it at all!"

"WELL THEN WHY, GRANGER? WHY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO FOLLOW ME?"

"Because I was concerned! You weren't acting normal and I wanted to see what was wrong!"

"Oh, shut- Wait what?" His voice lost all anger and he dropped his wand to his side.

"I was concerned. About you. Then saw you crying over that little bird."

He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I wasn't crying over the damned bird!"

"Well then why were you crying?"

"None of your business mudblood!" His insult was half-hearted.

"You can tell me. I swear I won't tell soul."

"I can't, ok? Just go away…"

"No. Tell me."

"I said I CAN'T!"

"I'm not leaving and I'm not letting you leave until you tell me. Expelliarmus!" She caught his wand.

"Granger!" He chased after her. But she easily dodged his grasp. "Give. Me. My. Wand!"

"Not until you tell me the real reason you were crying." Hermione never expected him to actually tell her.

"I was trying to send the bird to the magical land of rainbows and ponies so it could bring me back one! There. Happy? Now give me my wand!" There was something definitely wrong with this boy.

"Seriously, Malfoy? The "magical land of rainbows and ponies"?"

"I just want my damned wand back, Granger!" Then something struck her mind. Hermione saw the perfect chance quickly grabbed his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. The ink said it all. Granger dropped his arm (and his wand) and backed up until she couldn't back up any more. When he got over the shock he grabbed his wand and walked towards her, pinning her to wall.

"What did you think you could accomplish by doing that? Did you not realize, that if you get in my way, which being you, you will, I'd have to kill you? Did that supposedly smart mudblood brain of yours not think of that before?"

"You're not going to hurt me. I know you won't." She was even lying to herself now. How could she be sure that he wouldn't hurt her. He was a death eater.

"You have to much faith in people Granger." His wand was back at her chin.

"Maybe. But I saw you cry. If you can cry, then I have to have hope that you won't kill me." She was forcing herself to believe that.

He brought his fist back and Hermione flinched anticipating a punch. Instead, he made a fairly large hole in the wall right beside her head. Draco backed away fom her and ran his hand through his hair again. The girl watched him pace back and forth several times before he grabbed her wrist roughly, pulled her over to a huge armchair, and made her sit down in it. A pair of muggle handcuffs were laying on a small table nearby and she gasped as he grabbed them. Once he had securely handcuffed her to the table and taken her wand, he stormed out of the room. She called after him and yanked at her restrictions, but neither did any good.


	2. Meet Me?

Draco's POV

Why did she have to follow him? Why him? He walked as fast as he could down the corridors until he came to the wall where the entrance was. Draco was surprised to find Granger sitting there crying to herself. The moment she noticed him however, she stopped. He tossed an apple and a flask of pumpkin juice to her. She just looked at it like it was a large snake.

"You need to eat."

"And what if I don't want to?" She was just being stubborn.

"Then you can starve to death for all I care. At least I bothered to try. I'm not going to tube feed you."

"Then let me go."

"See Granger, I can't do that. If I did, you would go and tell everyone what you saw. Now, being a Slytherin, I choose myself over others."

"And, seeing as I'm in Gryffindor, I choose others over myself. Therefore, I wouldn't do something that would embarrass you like that. So you can let me go and I won't tell a soul."

"Ah, but Slytherins are also cowards, so I won't take that risk."

"You do realize that you just called yourself a coward, right?" She was sort of amused.

For the first time in a long time, Draco laughed. Then he did something that he, wouldn't have considered just a moment ago. He found the key and unlocked the girl. She looked triumphant and confused at the same time.

"Why did you let me go?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Thank you."

"Don't say that." She turned to leave. As she opened up the door he started thinking. It's really easy to talk to her. I always expected her to be one to judge, but she didn't. I wish I had someone like that. Then he realized that he did. HER. He flung the door back open and ran down the all after her.

"Granger! Oi, Granger!"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Will you meet me…in the Room of Requirement…tonight?"

"Why?" She sounded skeptical.

"Well, I…Well I don't know that either. It's just that you're really easy to talk to, and I need someone like that right now…" She nodded and gave him slightly sad smile.

Hermione's POV

_Why would Malfoy want to talk to me? It must be some type of trick. But he sounded serious... I don't want to here anything that might haunt me the rest of my life though, and knowing Malfoy, anything he's kept a secret is something that will...but what if he genuinely needs my help? Then I'll help him. No matter what. No matter what he needs to tell me, I will be there for him...It's final. I have gone COMPLETELY bonkers._

_**But I will hold on hope**__**  
><strong>__**And I won't let you choke**__**  
><strong>__**On the noose around your neck**_

_**And I'll find strength in pain  
><strong>__**And I will change my ways  
><strong>__**I'll know my name as it's called again**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**HAH! I found a part of the song that did fit! It's from the song "The Cave" by Mumford and Sons. I love it! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. If you want me to continue it, tell me in a review. (And add in a few of your own ideas if you want because I'm not sure where I would take it if I were to continue.) So, in other words, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! virtual double chocolate chip cookies for the first 2 reviewers!**


End file.
